Not different
by CherryPeach
Summary: Le Chemin de Traverse, à quelques jours de la rentrée, regorge de sorciers et Lily a tendance à se sentir de trop. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est différente de personne... ou qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui le lui fasse comprendre (et je suis nulle pour les résumés !).


**Hello ! Voilà un petit OS sans prétention avec nos Lily et James de onze ans. Une petite rencontre toute innocente, sans cris, sans insultes (oui, oui) avant la rentrée à Poudlard (et puis ça tombe bien parce que c'est bientôt la rentrée héhé). J'me tais et je vous laisse lire :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JK Rowling !**

* * *

 **Not different**

\- Tu as vu comme elle est belle, maman ?

La voix appartenait à une petite fille rousse qui trottinait gaiment aux côtés d'une femme – rousse également – d'une quarantaine d'années. Celle-ci marchait d'un pas hésitant sur l'allée principale du fameux Chemin de Traverse et était trop occupée à scruter les alentours pour répondre à sa fille, qui ne lâchait plus sa baguette en bois des yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire, de toute façon ? Comment pouvait-elle gloser sur une baguette magique, alors que ses propres parents lui avaient répété, pendant toute son enfance, que les sorciers n'apparaissaient que dans les contes de fées ?

Pourtant, ce que ce professeur au chignon serré, aux lunettes carrées et à la longue cape vert émeraude lui avait annoncé, un mois plus tôt, était réel. Sa fille de onze ans était une sorcière. Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques qu'elle allait apprendre à maîtriser. Elle allait suivre ses cours dans un château avec d'autres enfants magiques. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Puvlard ? Pot-à-Lard ?

\- Severus m'a dit que chaque baguette est unique, expliqua la gamine avec entrain. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble la sienne.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait sa logorrhée sur la composition des baguettes magiques, sur leurs caractéristiques et qu'elle répétait pour la quatrième fois de quoi la sienne était faite. La maman arrêta finalement sa fille et s'accroupit devant elle. Elle trouva ses yeux verts éclatants et y plongea ses iris bleus.

\- Lily, dit-elle doucement en caressant sa pommette parsemée de taches de rousseur.

La dénommée Lily rayonnait de bonheur et sa mère ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce moment, sans doute précieux pour un jeune sorcier de onze ans – nom de Dieu, sa fille était une sorcière – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Sa benjamine allait bientôt partir pour ce château magique avec ses camarades tous aussi magiques qu'elle – dont ce Severus Rogue qu'elle n'appréciait que très peu, bien qu'il soit le meilleur ami sa fille. Elle allait passer des mois avec des enfants qui n'avaient pas les origines qu'elle avait. Des enfants qui appartenaient au monde de la Magie et qui avaient grandi dedans. Allaient-ils accepter la différence de sa fille ? Ou allaient-ils, au contraire, la rejeter ?

Elle avait déjà senti quelques regards peser sur sa Lily – la jupe et la blouse fleurie qu'elle portait et que l'on remarquait sans mal au milieu des capes y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose. Serait-ce différent dans le château magique ?

\- Maman, soupira Lily, tout ira bien. Severus m'a assuré que ça ne changeait rien d'être Née-Moldue. Et puis tu as entendu le professeur McGonagall.

La petite sorcière était tout aussi anxieuse et angoissée que sa mère à l'idée d'intégrer Poudlard en septembre, malgré les paroles que son meilleur ami et son futur professeur avaient formulées. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils disaient vrai ou s'ils avaient seulement cherché à la rassurer. Mais elle refusait d'inquiéter davantage ses parents. Alors, comme d'habitude, elle gardait ses doutes pour elle et jouait la carte de l'assurance.

\- Oui, mais… Non, écoute-moi, sourit Amelia quand elle vit que sa fille allait l'interrompre. Si, par malheur, tu ne te sentais pas heureuse là-bas, promets-moi de m'en parler.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois malheureuse ?

\- Si les autres enfants étaient méchants avec toi.

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais Amelia ne lui laissa pas le temps de produire un son.

\- Promets-le-moi, Lily.

\- D'accord, je te promets que je te parlerai de mes soucis, céda-t-elle finalement car, pour une fois, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à parlementer.

Sa mère sembla à moitié rassurée. Cette promesse était sans doute inutile, comme d'habitude. Contrairement à sa grande sœur Petunia, Lily avait toujours été une petite fille très indépendante et n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de ses préoccupations et de ses ennuis, de peur d'inquiéter son entourage. Elle préférait tout garder pour elle et arranger les choses seules, sans recevoir d'aide de personne, même quand cette aide venait de ses propres parents.

Tout à coup, Amelia vit le regard de sa fille s'illuminer.

\- Oh, maman, Severus est là ! Je peux aller le voir ?

Dès que sa mère lui eut donné son accord, Lily, qui trépignait d'impatience, courut rejoindre son meilleur ami, oubliant déjà la promesse qu'elle venait de faire.

Une heure s'était écoulée et Lily flânait à présent dans les rayons de la librairie, Amelia Evans sur ses talons. Elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, attrapait de gros ouvrages dans ses petites mains d'enfant, les feuilletait et en lisait des extraits à sa mère - et même si l'adulte croyait toujours difficilement ce qu'elle voyait, elle se pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par ce que sa fille lui racontait. Le regard de Lily fut finalement attiré par un petit volume aux couleurs vives et ornés de dessins, qu'elle attrapa aussitôt. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lire le titre du livre, une voix la fit sursauter.

\- Les _Contes_ de Beedle le Barde.

Lily se retourna vivement, tandis qu'Amelia se mettait légèrement en retrait. À la droite de sa fille se tenait un garçon à peine plus grand qu'elle, maigrichon, avec des cheveux bruns et indisciplinés, des yeux noisettes pétillantes de malice, un sourire en coin et un visage juvénile. Il portait une longue cape noire flambant neuve par-dessus ses vêtements qui ressemblaient étrangement à des habits moldus. On devinait, à son air confiant et supérieur, qu'il était un de ces enfants à qui les parents donnaient sans compter - que ce soit de l'amour ou de l'argent. Lily dévisagea l'inconnu en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'adore « Le sorcier au cœur velu », reprit-il. Ma mère me le lisait tout le temps quand j'étais petit.

Lily baissa les yeux vers le recueil de contes. Apparemment, ces historiettes faisaient partie du folklore sorcier, tout comme les contes des frères Grimm ou de Perrault pour les Moldus.

\- Tu ne les as jamais lus ? devina le garçon et Lily secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Tu es un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque sa fille formula sa question, Amelia Evans se raidit. Le garçon sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer, car son sourire en coin – qui dénotait d'une pointe d'arrogance – se transforma en un sourire beaucoup plus doux.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-il. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver le Chemin de Traverse.

\- C'est différent, souffla Lily.

\- Je vois que tu as fait des achats chez Ollivander, remarqua le garçon en désignant du regard la jolie boîte en bois que Lily tenait contre elle. S'il a pu te vendre une baguette magique, c'est que tu n'es pas différente.

Lily releva la tête et croisa le regard noisette criant de sincérité du gamin. Un sentiment de honte prit possession d'elle : elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas laisser ses doutes transparaître afin de ne pas sembler craintive, faible ou inférieure, et il lui suffisait de rencontrer au détour d'une étagère un garçon qui venait sans aucun doute du monde des Sorciers pour oublier ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Je m'appelle James, reprit l'inconnu, qui avait retrouvé son sourire en coin.

\- Lily, se présenta-t-elle, et elle lui tendit la main.

James, dont le prénom n'avait d'ailleurs rien de sorcier, attrapa la main de Lily et la serra avec entrain. Quand il la relâcha, il dit :

\- Je pourrai te prêter mon exemplaire des _Contes_ de Beedle le Barde quand on sera à Poudlard.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Lily et les yeux de James se mirent à pétiller de plus belle. Et puis un homme l'appela, et le garçon reconnut la voix de son père. Il salua poliment Lily, adressa un signe de tête à Amelia, et s'enfuit en courant. La fillette, quant à elle, se retourna vers sa mère et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ses parents n'avaient pas à être inquiets pour elle. Elle n'était pas différente. Elle n'était pas différente de Severus, elle n'était pas différente de James, et elle ne serait différente de personne. Elle reposa donc les _Contes_ de Beedle le Barde sur l'étagère où elle les avait trouvés, et, après avoir glissé sa main dans celle de sa mère, elle se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer ses manuels de cours.

* * *

 **Pour la p'tite histoire, le "Puvlard" vient d'un prof que j'ai eu au lycée, qui n'aimait vraisemblablement pas Harry Potter et qui s'était amusé à écorcher le nom du château pour nous embêter... Bref, j'espère que l'OS vous a plu et d'ailleurs, je pense écrire d'autres scénettes à travers les années-collège des Maraudeurs donc il y en a aura sûrement d'autres reprenant cette base. Besous, besous et bonne rentrée à tous !**


End file.
